my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kesudenshi Plains
''"Welcome, Comrades. To Home." - ''Tankovyy introduces Xifas to the plains The Kesudenshi Plains is an extremely large plane of land created from Tankovyy Kesudenshi's Reality quirk. First formed in Moscow, Russia, where the permanent portal is, Tankovyy has become skilled enough to summon gateways to the plains wherever he is, using the place as his own personal playground. However, the plains, until recently, have fallen into neglect. Great towers that Tankovyy once built lay abandoned and derelict... making the plains perfect training grounds. In fact, Tankovyy considers that the plains' mimicry of the natural world his greatest accomplishment. There exists an alternate version of the Kesudenshi Plains, considered it's predecessor: Hell's Creek. The Plains is considered Tankovyy's official home, while Hell's Creek is, as he says, "The place I be when I die.". The plains are not affiliated with anyone except Tankovyy, though he does not choose to claim ownership. As such, the Kesudenshi Plains does not have any "Control" upon it, except by Tankovyy. Geographical Data With a massive size of 44.58 million km², the Kesudenshi Plains is around the size of Asia, and as such is extremely large. Canyons, mountains, and other landmarks are found. The only thing that can be seen from that massive distance is what Tankovyy calls the "Giant Carrot Spire"; a huge tower that Mute says may be what allows Tankovyy to warp between the locations, acting as his network/route to Earth. If it were to be destroyed, what would happen is not known. But Tankovyy's incessant fear of it being eliminated may mean that it would prevent him from returning or something worse. The Kesudenshi Plains can be expanded by Tankovyy. Borders that are yet to be expanded take place with an insufferable blizzard. No amount of leg warmers, space heaters, flamethrowers or quirks are going to help you get past it. Tankovyy seems to only be able to expand the borders as he trains. Notable Locations Eidolon Eidolon, sometimes known as Gopnik Safe Haven, was the first location to be formed when the Kesudenshi Plains were first created by Tankovyy. Found in the central area Eidolon is the only place in the Kesudenshi Plains that directly prevents usage of quirks (Other than Tankovyy, in order to warp back to Earth from Eidolon). It is considered Tankovyy's meditation zone, due to people being unable to use their quirks allowing for a large quiet place to calm. In the center of Eidolon is the main portal. Going through it will take inhabitants to Moscow, Russia. Senrama About as large as the Grand Canyon and the UK Combined, Senrama is a dry desert that bears resemblance to the Grand Canyon. Considered the "Survivalist's Treasure", the place rewards people who rely on their senses and not their quirks in order to survive. Year 1 U.A. Students are capable of taking on the threats here, due to their mediocre level. The river water is said to be terribly salty due to the great amount of rocks and minerals present in the canyons, yet Tankovyy somehow manages to use it in his recipes. How he does it? He won't say. Historia TBA Trivia * Tankovyy, for fun, likes to run into the cold borders and see how long he can last before he has to go back. His record is 5 minutes.